


Master Says

by vixxshinki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Yunho moved into Changmin's house after his second year of college. He wanted to get out of the dorms in hopes of focusing more on his studies during the second half of his college education. He'd heard of Changmin through some friends & that he was looking for a roommate to help pay for the rent. Yunho went for it, but there is a part of the house that after months of living together - he has yet to see. The basement is always locked but he does see Changmin venture into it with a person, usually a different one each time, but then he hears nothing from it. He asks his roommate about the basement and gets the reply, "If you want to know then come down with me. But you can't leave till I say so" with a tone & expression that breathes warning as well as a challenge that Yunho is weirdly turned on by.





	1. Taking Orders

**Author's Note:** This is a prequel to [Instant Gratification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358076/chapters/30587475). However, I think Instant Gratification should be read first instead of this one. Theoretically, each part can be stand-alone fics but if you're interested in this as a series then please read the fic above first. Even though it is set in time before the above fic, I think that it is better to read it "out of order."

* * *

 

In hopes of getting away from the partying lifestyle of college, I moved out of the dorms & in with a friend's friend in a somewhat nearby house. It's close enough to campus that it's not a hassle for travel & far enough away to not be dragged off to parties. I'd prefer to spend my last two years of university, actually studying not that the partying & sex wasn't fun. But still, those two aspects aren't going to be enough to garuntee my success in the "real world" as people refer to it.

However, my roommate is very suspicious. There is a basement in this house & it certainly wasn't included in my tour when I moved in. I see Changmin go down into the basement every weekend & only on weekends does he venture down there. He usually takes a person with him, though never the same person. If it weren't for the fact that I eventually see said person leave the basement the following day then I'd have thought he was a serial killer. The guests never seem to be upset though, tired maybe but that's all I can really tell. Well at least from the times I was fortunate enough to see them exit from a close range.

This mysterious basement is really getting to me though. I never hear anything from it & it's always locked so I can't check what's down there. I know that it's none of my business but I can't help but be curious.

When Changmin gets back home from class, I wait for him by the stairs. As he stands in front of me, I ask him, "Hey, uh Min......could you show me the basement?" He chuckled & rolled his eyes at me. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because I'm curious about why it was left out of my tour when I moved in here & what it is you do with the people you take down there." He raises an eyebrow at me, then looks me up & down then scoffs.

"I don't think you're worthy of going to the basement." He looks at me, challenging me.

"How come what I assume to be complete strangers are able to see a part of the house, that I, your roommate can't?" He is really irritating me with this attitude of his.

"You wanna learn about the basement......are you sure?" He tilts his head & raises his eyebrow in question, gauging whether I'll accept his challenge. He pulls on the collar of my shirt, whispering into my ear, "Once you go down there, you can't leave until I let you." I can hear the threat in the challenge but my curiousity doesn't waver & perhaps becomes more prominent.

"Take me!" I answer confidently. He chuckles, shaking his head, smirking.

"You will follow all of my instructions no matter how demanding they are." He warns & I contemplate what that could mean briefly but follow him to the basement anyway. He unlocks the door, motions for me to go down the stairs first but he hasn't turned on the lights yet. I walk down the steps carefullly & when I finally reach the floor, he locks the door. He issues his first order, "Strip!"

"What, why?" I call up to him.

"I told you to follow all of my instructions despite whatever demands I make." He scoffs, "I knew you weren't worthy. Get your ass back up here if you can't handle it."

"Fine, fine. I'll do it. I won't question you again." I strip myself of my clothes, leaving myself completely bare in the cold basement. I was about to ask what was going to happen when he flicked on the lights. I blinked a few times as my eyes readjusted, and he descended the stairs.

I scan the room, seeing various contraptions that make it seem as if I were in some modern or possibly medeval torture chamber. Not completely sure which because I see a mixture of old style torture devices and modern......... _.are those sex toys?_  "So what is it that you do down here?" I look back at him to see that he is still fully dressed, and was likely eyeing my body as I looked around.

"I like to think of it as an intense game of Simon Says." He shoves me toward one side of the room, taking one of my wrists & securing a chain to it.

"What are you....." My question gets cut off at the sight of his threatening glare.  _Ok, so I shouldn't question him & just go along with this I guess. _He secures the other wrist to another chain. Then he even secures chains to my ankles, all of these chains hooked up to the ceiling. _So my roommate's big secret is that he is a kinky bastard. Not sure if that scares me or turns me on._

"A nipple ring, I shall have fun with this." He licks his lips, nail of an index tracing around the pierced nipple. Biting my lip at the ticklish sensation. He moves over to the table on my right, picking up another chain with a hook on each side. Changmin comes back over to me, clipping one of the hooks to my nipple ring then wrapping the other end over the opposite shoulder & hooking it back to the nipple ring.

"I'll be in complete control of your pleasure and suffering. You'll be my slave and do as your master says." He says threateningly into my ear, his hot breath fanning over my ear. My dick twitches from the threat,  _god his voice just sounded so damn sexy. Wait, why is this turning me on? I'm not kinky..........am I?_  Before I could delve deeper into that question, my arms & legs were being lifted up to the ceiling.  _Whoah fuck!_


	2. Worthy of the Basement?

Yunho tries to calm his breathing as he adjusts to the fact that he is laying in mid-air facing the ceiling. Though he is not up very high, he is not accustomed to hanging by four chains. Before he can fully adjust to this however, his legs are raised up & spread. His eyes dart back & forth.  _What exactly is he up to?_ His question is answered when he feels a tongue tracing around his entrance,  _this actually feels........nice._  He looks down towards his crotch & see the top of Changmin's head. _He seems to still be standing so I must be up about six feet._ Yunho squirms as the tip of Changmin's tongue traces around his entrance & flicks over it.

He tries to watch as his roommate licks him in a place previously untouched by others especially in such a manner but it strains his neck too much. He throws his head back with a gasping moan as he feels the tongue circling the inner rim. Yunho's hard dick smacks his stomach as he thrashes when Changmin shoves his tongue in further, lapping at the walls & teasing them with the tip of his tongue.  _Oh fuck that feels so......_  His train of thought is cut off when Changmin inserts two dry fingers into his hole, pumping them in & spreading. He bites his bottom lip at the foreign & uncomfortable feeling but eases at the feel of the slick tongue teasing the outer rim. A third finger prods its way in, they bend, spread, & massage his walls.

Yunho legs shake as the fingers press into his prostate, panting as he feels sparks of pleasure igniting an inner fire he wasn't aware he had. He feels dizzy with all of the blood rushing to his head which is hanging back as he can't hold it up in this position with the chains. His mouth open in a soft & long drawn out moan as the fingers push into his prostate forcefully, tongue licking down his cleft. The chains rattle again as Yunho's legs start to shake from the building of pleasure in his stomach, his hole clenches down on the fingers as he is about to cum.........but the fingers retreat & so does the tongue. Yunho cries out in frustration as he was so close, then the chains lower his legs & arms, taken by surprise as he falls to his knees.

Changmin removes all of the chains from him then pulls Yunho by his hair over to the opposite side of the room. Yunho winces from the pain as he is pulled by his hair & stumbles as he follows after his roommate. Changmin brings him up & positions Yunho on top of the dildo on the pedestal. Yunho's eyes widen at the feel of something larger than what was previously inside him prodding at his entrance. He is forced down on it, he screams from the sudden pain. Panting as his body adjusts to being filled with a phallic object for the first time. He winces & whimpers in pain as Changmin pushes him down on it. The tip pressing painfully against his prostate but still sending sparks of pleasure through him.

"Changminnnnnn!" He moans, then he is backhanded. Scrunching his face at the pain of the slap.

"You will refer to me as master!" Changmin yanks him back by his hair, Yunho closes his eyes at the sharp yank. "Got it slave?" Yunho nods his head as best as he can given the current grip on the back of it.

Changmin unzips his pants, letting his hard cock emerge from its entrapment, "Master says blow me." Yunho opens his mouth willingly, wanting to take his time driving his roommate crazy with a blowjob but not being given that luxury as Changmin thrusts all the way in making Yunho choke briefly from the unsuspected onslaught.

His roommate pushes down on his shoulders so Yunho will always be aware of the pressure against his prostate. He moans around the cock in his mouth. "You like the constant sensation against your prostate huh slut?" For some reason Yunho finds himself agreeing to the statement with a hum as he tries to close his lips tightly around the dick forcefully fucking his mouth. Changmin's breath hitches as Yunho's lips enclose around his dick, "You're such a cock whore you know that." He presses down harder on Yunho's shoulders earning him a moan that makes him shudder from the vibrations to his cock.

"Come on, you can do better than that slave." He thrusts harder & faster into his mouth. Yunho can't stop moaning around Changmin's cock as the constant pressure against his prostate is making his own cock leak profusely. "If you cum without permission then you'll be punished slave." Yunho whimpers around his roommate's dick which causes a steady but slow flow of precum to trickle down Yunho's throat. Changmin's balls rise, signalling to Yunho that his master is close. Changmin just needs a bit more to spill over. He tugs harshly on the chain hooked to Yunho's nipple ring causing Yunho to scream around the dick in his mouth which brings Changmin over the edge. Cumming into his throat, still fucking it roughly as he shudders through his orgasm.

He pulls out of Yunho's mouth, pulling him off from the dildo half way but then forcing him back onto it & keeping the pressure there. Yunho whimpers as he feels his stomach tightening, Changmin pulls him back up again leaving only the tip inside him but then slams back onto it harshly making Yunho scream as he cums all over his stomach. Yunho mentally slaps himself for cumming without permission. He should have figured that Changmin would play dirty, that's what all of this is about after all.

"Bad slave, I told you not to do it." Changmin tucks his dick back into his pants. "Now you're going to have to be punished for being such a slut."

Changmin yanks him off the dildo & Yunho stumbles to his feet as Changmin practically drags him over to the far side of the room. His roommate pushes him against a table, Yunho holds onto it & winces from the edge hitting his hips. "Stay there whore." The threat is issued but Yunho isn't really capable of running away considering the weak state of his body & the pain in his back side from the dildo.

Yunho is trying to calm his breathing down as he lays against the table, he felt about ready to fall asleep for a nap but then he feels something prod at his abused hole.  _What now?_ It pushes into him all the way, filling him up again though not as wide as the dildo was. It starts to slowly thrust into him & he moans from the slow drag.  _Ah, this feels so much better!_ He looks behind him to see a machine that appears to have a long pole with a dildo at the end of it.  _What the fuck!_  As he was distracted looking back at the machine fucking him, he didn't see his roommate near him with a mischievous look on his face. Changmin fastens a cock ring at the base of Yunho's dick.

"Now you won't be able to cum without permission my slave but this isn't your punishment." He smirks as he watches Yunho's facial expression turn into one of disbelief.  _How could this not be a punishment? It feels like one.......ahhhhhhh._  The machine fucking him starts thrusting in faster & harder, making his mouth open in a long moan.

Changmin takes advantage of his current pleasured state & sets up the other machine. This one is in front of him but underneath the table. Changmin lines it up with Yunho's cock then turns on the machine. Yunho cries out in pleasure as his cock is squeezed by what could almost feel like a person's tight ass. _What is that?_

As if reading his mind, Changmin responds, "That is your punishment." He smirks down at his roommate that is getting fucked by a machine while unknowingly "fucking" another machine. "Your punishment is a machine that simulates the clenching of anal walls around your dick. Technically it's nothing but a cock shell that squeezes you more........hmmmm deliciously I guess you would say."

 

Yunho's pleasure filled brain can't comprehend let alone attempt to process what Changmin is saying. His eyes hazed over with lust as he pants out from the sensations torturing him or pleasuring him, he can't really define which.

The machine dildo in his ass starts going slow again & he wants to pull out his hair because he wants for it to be going faster. He groans out his frustration & whimpers when the cock shell machine squeezes him just like a man would clamp down on his cock as he orgasms. He drags his nails down the table, crying out at the death like grip on his cock. The machine dildo starts fucking him harder & faster again. Pounding into his prostate ferociously, his stomach tightening on him as his first dry orgasm claims his body. Thrashing his head from side to side, crying out in frustration as his climax was blocked.

Changmin just chuckles, watching Yunho fall apart before his eyes. He leans down to whisper in his ear, "Be a good slave while master leaves you here to stew." Yunho whimpers at the thought of being left here for who knows how long with these machines giving him pleasurable torture. Changmin spanks Yunho hard eliciting a strangled moan from the trapped man making him smirk before he goes up the stairs, getting to the top & unlocking the door, "Perhaps you are worthy of the basement............slut!" He calls down to him.

Three hours later Changmin descends the stairs, he walks over to Yunho seeing him covered in a layer of sweat & panting. Under closer inspection, he realizes his slave has passed out likely from the overload of pleasure, extreme frustration from all of the dry orgasms he incurred, & from all of his moaning or screaming that he did. Changmin smiles at the thought of how Yunho's pleasurable & torturous punishment brought this man to such a state. Breaking dominant men is even more fun than playing with the submissive ones that crave for this kind of sex. It's even better when said dominant man turns out to be a natural bottom.

The machine dildo starts to ram into him again pulling strangled mewls from Yunho, Changmin pulls on the chain to his nipple ring to alert his slave of his return. Yunho raises his head to look in his eyes, vision hazy at best and asks, "Mas-ter where were youuuu?" His breathing labored & question ending with a moan as the cock shell machine squeezes his cock harshly. Changmin backhands him, "Did I say you could look in my eyes? I AM NOT YOUR EQUAL!" Yunho whimpers from the slap. "To answer your question though, I was watching a movie."  _A movie? Really? While he relaxed, I was here being brought to extreme pleasure only to have it stripped from me before the best part._

Changmin spanks him hard earning him a choked out moan, the dildo machine going slow again as the cock shell constricts around him. Changmin spanks him again & again, delighting in the bright red shade of his hand print on his slave's ass. The dildo machine starts ramming into him again & Yunho screams out his frustration as yet another dry orgasm seizes him leaving him even more frustrated than he already was. "Pl-ease ma-master, fuck me. Just fuck me already!" Yunho pleads with him, he can't take this anymore.

Changmin complies, turning off the cock shell machine first & pulling it away from him. Seeing the large, red, & throbbing dribbling with precum, Changmin licks at the slit for a taste. Yunho bucks his hips from the slick tongue against his painfully engorged cock, "FUUUUUUUUUCK!" He screams & whimpers, making Changmin chuckle. He pulls back, hearing a muted whimper from above then he stands up & takes some time to admire how the machine dildo thoroughly abused his slave. He goes over to the mini freezer, pulling out a toy that he might need if his slave fails the next test.

He walks back over to Yunho, hiding the toy behind his back, "Look at me slut!" He demands, Yunho hesitantly looks up at him. Changmin slaps him, "I didn't say Master Says." Yunho mentally berates himself for falling for another dirty trick.

Changmin removes him from the machine dildo, turning it off. _Finally I'm free from that sinful device!_  His relief is cut short when Changmin rams a frozen butt plug inside him. Yunho screams & falls to the floor as his legs can no longer keep him up as he shivers & shudders from the frozen toy. Back arching off the ground as he feels it melt quickly inside of his hot hole. Off to the side, his master is hastily pulling off his clothes eager to bury his pulsing member inside the overly prepped hole. Changmin pulls him up & off the floor, butt plug falling from his ass after the ice fully melted.

He pulls him over to a chair, Changmin sits in it & yanks Yunho down into the chair with him onto his lap. Re-positioning Yunho as he relaxes into the chair & pulling Yunho back onto his dick. Yunho screams as he is pulled harshly onto Changmin's dick which is wider than the dildo machine but the same as the dildo pedestal. Yunho arches his back into Changmin as his master thrusts up into him hard & fast. A litany of curses spill from Yunho's mouth as Changmin's cock rams into his prostate harder than the machine had. His own cock bouncing ferociously from the power of the thrusts, mouth open in a constant moan, his stomach tightening quickly as a dry orgasm takes him again. But he doesn't complain as he hear the pleasure of his master when his walls clamp down on the cock inside of him with an impressively tight grip. _Oh god, this feels fucking amazing._

"Such a good whore, you don't seem to mind a dry orgasm if I'm inside you." Changmin grips Yunho's balls tightly & his slave arches beautifully into him as he moans out in lust filled bliss. Yunho pants out his response, "M-master feeeels so gooooooooood! Hard-er please!" Changmin takes hold of Yunho's hips & hammers into him, "Better than a ma-chine?" Yunho pants out, "Oh fuck yes!"

Changmin keeps jack-hammering into Yunho's prostate but knows that he is so close, he hasn't been with a virgin bottom in so long he forgot how intoxicating their tightness can be even after plenty of prep. He removes the cock ring, "Master Says cum." He squeezes Yunho's balls in a death grip & bites on the chain to his nipple ring, yanking on it. Yunho screams out his roommate's name as white fills his vision from the sheer force of his orgasm seizing his body, head thrashing around wildly, walls clamping down on Changmin so tightly that he can't even move his cock inside him at all pulling a strangled moan of his slave's name & bites down harshly on his shoulder as he cums inside Yunho. Changmin's body wracked with pleasure as it flows through him strongly.

They both pant for a few minutes as they slowly come down from what could have possibly been the best orgasm either of them has ever had. Yunho relaxes against his roommate's body & jokingly asks, "So am I still not worthy of the basement?"

Changmin chuckles, "I think you're perfect the basement after all Yunho." Changmin lightly kisses the bite marks he left on Yunho's shoulder.

* * *

 

 **Author's Note:** The sequel to this is [M to S](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360362/chapters/30593244).


End file.
